My Fault?
by Sakura1221
Summary: Where Chrona learns that he can't deal with all that's happened in his life, and it all became worse when the blind girl kissed him. ONESHOT


**CroMa Oneshot to satisfy****(or rather calm down) my Fangirl mode... This will keep me from making a CroMa story that I will upload at least 2 chapters and then never finish it. So it's best for you and me.**

**Anyone wants to work on a story with me? :) I'm always open to new ideas and we could work something out. Right now I'm just working on three stories, one that consists of Oneshots. And the other two are a Soul Eater one and a Mario one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chrona knew it was his fault, he caused her so much suffering. Even when they didn't know each other. He had hurt her both emotionally and physically. And he didn't meant to. Or at least that's what his sane said always said, but then there was the madness inside him that always told him the same thing. He did it because he wanted to see her scream in pain and sorrow.

Yet she smiled.

She smiled at him, the boy that killed millions of people, the boy who never had a real friend, the boy with the weird blood, the boy who will constantly keep his head lowered down when he didn't know how to deal with it.

Ah, that's right. She made him feel like this, she always had to keep acting like a cute angel. His cute angel. But those thought were always dismissed because he was afraid, afraid of losing that precious friendship that he had worked so hard to obtain. She said it was fine, that she accepted him as himself, she said she didn't care if he had slain millions of innocent people. Because she knew that he could become a good guy.

For he was only raised the wrong way, son of a witch that would get his meals by killing the innocent. The son that no witch wanted, but the snake witch kept him. Because he was a subject, because he was just a lab rat. But everyone doubt it that she saw him as her son.

She never had and never will.

So maybe that's why Maka talked to him, maybe she just felt pity for the pinkette. But that couldn't just be it. For if she only faked her emotions, then after the tragic accident she would have never spoken to him. For he was the cause of her misery.

If it weren't for the Black blood. Maybe Maka would still have her vision, maybe she would still hear.

But dreams are really hard to accomplish aren't they?

* * *

Chrona awkwardly walked next to Soul and Maka, his eyes never leaving the ground, for the swordsman didn't have the courage, no, the dignity to look at Soul. Who probably despised him, for it was his fault that Maka was like this.

Chrona's eyes shifted from the ground to Maka and Soul, they were holding hands, he was guiding her, right. She was blind. But even so, she still kept that smile of hers in that pretty angelic face.

He felt bad, he really does. For it was his fault, if she should have just left him alone, then maybe none of this would had happened. And then maybe, Soul wouldn't hate him.

Maybe then Black*Star will keep trying to make him talk.  
Then Maybe Tsubaki would say hi to him.  
Then Maybe Liz and Patty would not stare at him with hate in their eyes.  
Then Maybe Kid would look at him in the eye.

Then Maybe Maka would still be alright.

"Chrona." Soul said after the awkward silence that had surrounded the trio as they made their way towards Gallo Mannors. Kid decided to host a Christmas party with all of his friends, that meant Chrona wasn't invited. And probably, Maka knew this and had told everyone that she wanted Chrona to attend. Maybe that's what happened.

Because, if it wasn't that, then maybe he would have never known about the party.

"W-what i-is it?" The pinkette replied softly, they both kept on walking, Chrona looking down and the boy would feel Soul look at him.

"Just so you know, nobody's mad at you. It wasn't your fault in the first place" Soul started and Chrona only nodded, he couldn't speak, not now. "Maka knew the risks and she still took them. She really cares for you, and she doesn't regret her decision" Soul smirked and looked down at Maka who still kept on walking.

That smile of hers, it wasn't a sad smile, it was a happy one. Her face seemed to glow with the light the sun provided. But her vacant eyes, which before held a certain glow, looked like they were dead, the green color that might make anyone envious, was long gone and there stood a dull grey/greenish color that didn't suit her face at all.

"It is my fault!" Chrona protested, but they remained walking, both boys soon saw Gallo Mannors, "If it w-weren't f-for me...Maka-chan w-would s-still have her vision" Chrona sighed, it didn't matter how much he kept on saying it, everybody said the same thing.

"It's not" Soul replied.

There it is, everyone said it.

Once they arrived, Soul led Maka up the stairs heading towards the door, Chrona came a few seconds later to see Kid and Soul speaking. Kid patted Maka on the head, her hand then made her way towards the boy's head, failing miserably and instead ended up touching his face. Chrona saw the small smile that appeared on Maka's face and she spoke.

"Hey Kid"

Once the four people went inside, Chrona tried to remain cornered in a small place of the party. Not like someone would notice anyways.

Chrona watched them all have fun, Black*Star was ogling down all the food present at the table while Tsubaki remained by his side, keeping Soul company. Liz and Patty were having fun partying with Kilik and Ox. Death the Kid was having a nice talk with Kim and Jaqueline.  
And Maka was nowhere to be found.

Or at least that's what he thought until blue eyes found their way staring into the balcony, where a girl with blonde dirty ash hair was standing there. Chrona decided to make her ways towards her, and just stay by her side. There was no point in having a conversation with a deaf and blind person.

Oh but that's right. It's his fault she's like this.

Chrona could feel his stomach clench as he approached Maka, he slid open the balcony's glass door and closed it behind him. Maka didn't seem to notice his presence until she stiffened but then relaxed, she didn't look back but motioned Chrona to come closer.

"Hey Chrona" She said, her voice low and soft. Chrona wondered how she knew it was him. Maybe soul perception?

"Merry Christmas" It took a minute for Chrona to understand what was happening, Maka had pulle out a mistletoe from out of nowhere, placed it on top of both their heads and she was currently kissing him.

Maka pulled back with a small smile on her face and a light blush. Chrona was glad that she couldn't see, because he was red as a cherry.


End file.
